narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tasogare Rebellion
The Tasogare Rebellion was an coup by the fledgling group to wrestle control from the occupational government, the . Eisenzeiger in . The event saw the rise of the Eisenzeiger as the dominant government in Yarigakure and the destruction and collapse of the Tasogare organization. Background Precursor Members of the Eisenzeiger consisted of previous supporters of the Third . The Third Haganekage was a commoner who attempted to rise up in power after the Second Haganekage will killed. This led to a split and the started. In the end, Konohagakure and it`s ANBU division was forced to intervene to provide stability within the region. However, as diplomacy began to deterioate, the ANBU was forced to assassinate the Third Haganekage and drive his supporters into hiding. This was seen as a direct front against Yarigakure by both sides of the conflict and Yari severed all ties with Konoha. It was during this period of conflict that the future leader of Tasogare, Tetsumoto would lose his parents and become one of many orpahns. The civil war left much of infrastructure destabalized, its economy non-existant, and left many homeless, orphans, and maimed due to the fighting. However, hope was rekindled in the inauguration of the Fourth Haganekage. He was a wise, kind, and proud man who began to strengthen Yarigakure, improved the economy, and put forth many programs to provide assistance to those who were in need of it. However, his actions were often delayed due to the onset of the Third Shinobi World War. While the village itself wasn`t involved, it was forced to be used as a base of operations by various villages. However, those who supported the Third Haganekage during the civil war saw this as a front and deemed the Fouth Haganekage weak and spineless. The Rise of the Eisenzeiger This period of stability and relative peace was then marred by the Eisenzeiger, a group consisting of those who supported the Third Haganekage, those who had hatred for Konohagakure, or those who just loved to kill. The Eisenzeiger, in a single night, broke into the Haganekage palace and slaughtered the Fourth Haganekage and his Council. The ground then began to murder anyone connected to the Fourth and, in one day, set themselves as the dominate power in Yarigakure. Thi splunged Yarigakure back into a world of darkness and despair. It also saw the complete destruction of the age-old tradition, the . It is a sacred sword style practiced by the shinobi of Yarigakure. However, Eisenzeiger saw this as a connection to the Haganekage legacy and believed that, by destroying the old ways, the new ways can be embraced. Tetsumoto and his group of orphans was directly affected by this and began to learn the Gehehimbluttanz. The Formation of Tasogare This period saw the formation of what would be Tasogare with Yanagi and Tetsumoto as its leaders. However, even at the beginning, their was a split in leadership. Yanagi wished to be mnore aggresive in their attacks against the Eisenzeiger while Tetsumoto voiced more passive guerrilla strikes against and to build up their strength and support within Yarigakure. However, the majority of the members supported Yanagi and he became the de facto leader. With Yanagi as the leader, he increased their attacks against key Eisenzeiger fortifications and supply lines as well as increased recruitment. This ultimately caught the eye of the Eisenzeiger who began to push back and make raids against Tasogare locations. However, due to the mobility of the group, they were able to be one step ahead of the Eisenzeiger. Leading up to the Tasogare Reblellion Yanagi voiced his desire to make a final confrontation against the Eisenzeiger that would demolish itself from within. Enlisting the strategic mind of Tetsumoto, they began then began to lay out plans to infiltrate the Eisenzeiger headquarters, , and destroy it from the inside. The planning stage took little less than a year and, on May 12th, the plan was put into place. There were three teams, 6 members to each team, that had separate goals that was vital to the mission. The Infiltration Team was tasked in entering the Eizenzeiger headquarters, Dai Tod and securing safe passage for the Offensive Team to come in and join them. The Supply Strike Team was to cut off some the Eizenzeiger shinobi squad from each other and to harry supply centers located around Die Tod. During this time, the villagers who supported the cause were to make guerrilla strike attacks on the perimeters of Die Tod and other Eizenzeiger strongholds in Yarigakure. It was the Infiltration Team who went in first. Tetsumoto was the leader of the Infiltration Team and was to make their way to the meeting point where the Offensive Team would be waiting. There, the Infiltration Team would allow the Offensive Team in. There, they would make their way to the main area to assassinate the leader and subsequent opposition. In addition, the civilians who supported the cause would be making attacks throughout the structure. The Rebellion starts At roughly 7 in evening, the Infiltration Team successfully entered the structure with little opposition. They made their way through the base, eliminating guards as they went. Tetsumoto however had a unsteady feeling and felt it was way too quiet. The Infiltration Team was successful in entering and the Supply Strike Team had managed to separate the shinobi squadrons. However, things turned for the worse when the Infiltration Team entered the long hallway that led to the meet up point. As the Infiltration Team made their way to the Offensive Team meeting point, they were ambushed in force by Eizenzeiger shinobi. The Final Stand of Tetsumoto The Tasogare members fought tooth and nail with the Eisenzeiger shinobi. While the Tasogare utilized the Geheimbluttanz beautifully, the Eisenzeiger had more fighters and better equipment. One by one, members began to fall in a pool of thier own blood until Tetsumoto was the last one standing. Each time, the Eisenzeiger shinobi tried to push back Tetsumoto but he struck down each shinobi as they came. At one point, a accomplished shinobi was able to disarm Tetsumoto. Tetsumoto, knowing his death would, waited for the death blow. However, as she reached up to block the sword strike, his arm turned into a long sword. As if natural instinct took over, he began to quickly cut into the shinobi. One by one, they fell to his blade. His midn went blank and, as he flew forward, steel swords were flying everywhere. Within moments, over fifty shinobi fell to his newly aquired Steel Release. Tetsumoto stood there, tired and dirty from the fighting, but wielding his blades perfectly. The Eisenzeiger shinobi, at a loss to what was happening, prepared for one last assault. They all rushed forward to attack Tetsumoto. As Tetsumoto fall back to avoid the attacks, he stumbled over some rubble and, in one instant, the Eisenzieger swords were stabbed into his chest. Blood spilled out and he fell backward. However, he stuck his sword into the ground and pushed himself up. As if the swords were meltibng, they began to enter into his chest. As this happened, his sword grew larger and larger. But before this could be completed, a familar face rushed up and stabbed Tetsumoto through the heart. The sword belonged to the leader of Tasogare, Yanagi. Yanagi pushed Tetsumoto tot he ground and began to laugh at him and ridicule him. He acknowledged that Tetsumoto had awaken the Steel Release but it came too late. He revealed he killed the others team and betrayed Tasogare to the Eisenzeiger ine xchange to instated as the Fifth Haganekage. Tetsumoto began to slowly lose consciousness and gave up his fate. However, in that instant, the ground opened up and absorbed Tetsumoto`s body; much to everyones disbelief. In a panic, Yanagi searched high and low for his body and found nothing. Eisenzieger, the new government of Yarigakure With the destruction of Tasogare and Tetsumoto, Eisenzeiger became the un-contested power in Yari. Wishing to establish a more tursting regime, they instated Yanagi as the new Fifth Haganekage. However, in truth, he was only a puppet leader. The Eisenzeiger spread false propoganda that Tasogare were memebrs of the previous regime that brutalized the village. The new Eisenzeiger were those who were sympathetic to the villagers needs and wished to pave a way to bring Yari back to its former self. This led the civilians of Yarigakure to support and embrace the new Eisenzeiger. Note from the Author This is currently in developement. I will be updating and editing it in the near future. This is intended to free up space in my Tasogare article and will be done with th eother events. Category:Tasogare Category:LostSynth Category:Battles